You Still Haven't Accomplished Something
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview At Bouéni, Bethany becomes very over the top by openly fighting Abbey. Abbey says that Bethany has zero chance of winning the game because of being such a bitter lady. Bethany points out that flippers don't win either and that she is playing the best game herself at this point. Abbey laughs, so does Luke who hasn't brought anything to the table either which causes Bethany to call out Luke on his poor gameplay. In the forest, Matthew asks why Heather decided to flip and she explains she didn't feel good with being on the bottom of their alliance. Because of Heather being straight up honest, Matthew respects it and apologizes. The two agree on working together. While everyone either talks or argue, Colleen is sitting by herself watching everything happen. At Chiconi, a new alliance has formed. Kenny, Sesam and Carl. The three strong sport dudes agree on working together, pointing out that either Aidan or Kara has to go then. Kenny decides to talk with Edgar. While Edgar isn't looking forward to even talk with him, he listens and actually makes a deal to keep each other safe. Kenny informs him about the recently made alliance and Edgar feels good that he's sorta part of it now. Carl informs Xing Li about the new alliance, thinking that she is still loyal to him. Xing Li acts like she's shocked and likes the idea of working with them but the moment Carl goes, she rats him out to Aidan and Kara, who are kinda shocked that things escalated that quickly. ---- The challenge is won by Bouéni. ---- At Chiconi, everyone sits together except for Aidan and Kara. Sesam says that he's officially done with his original tribe and that he wants to go with them, making Edgar and Xing Li feeling better for his idea. Xing Li listens carefully to what everyone says. She then goes to Aidan and Kara who are currently in the forest, talking about Kara's idol. Xing Li walks to them and says that Aidan is the target tonight. Kara and Aidan look at each other. When Xing Li goes, Kara confesses to Aidan that she also told Xing Li about her idol. She is afraid that Xing Li is playing them, wasting their idol and that Kara is the one going home tonight. ---- Tribal Council: At tribal council, Jeff asks some questions to the contestants. Everyone lets it look like Kara is going home tonight, making Kara worry a lot. She looks at Xing Li who nods at her, unnoticed. Kara sighs, not knowing what to believe. When Jeff asks Sesam if he thinks tribal lines play a role in this vote he says that it has to do everything with tribal lines, in a negative way. Kara and Aidan smile at each other. Jeff then asks for the idol after everyone voted. Kara stands up, hands the idol to Jeff and says that she's playing it for Aidan. This is a real hidden immunity idol, all votes for Aidan will not count. People look shocked. . . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Kara (Kara rolls her eyes, Aidan shakes his head, Xing Li looks calm, Sesam and Kenny look at each other, Edgar smiles and Carl blushes) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aidan Does Not Count . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aidan Does Not Count . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aidan Does Not Count (Aidan and Kara high five each other. Kara looks at Xing Li who is winking at her) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Carl . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sesam That's 1 vote Kara, 1 vote Carl, 1 vote Sesam, 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sesam (2-1-1-0) Sesam looks calm, letting his torch get snuffed. Aidan looks relieved, hugging Kara. Carl looks at Xing Li and shakes his head. Xing Li smiles while Kenny and Edgar look shocked at each other.